


Careless

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Vilkas series [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Nine Divines, Solstheim mention, Werewolves, videogame/movie crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last moments, Khan thinks back on his seven years in Skyrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user Silver-Star-Dome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+Silver-Star-Dome).
  * Inspired by [Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373247) by [traditionalfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traditionalfire/pseuds/traditionalfire). 



> This is a crossover i've been thinking about since STID came out. It seemed weird for me at first to cross these two universes (since one is already an alternate reality/path) But I decided to write this one short to gauge reactions on whether or not I should continue with it. Unbeta'd but I still hope you enjoy it.

Silence hung over Whiterun as he dropped to his knees in front of the statue of Talos. Heimskr had passed long ago, regrettably, not by his own hand.

He'd defeated Alduin, freed Solstheim of Miraak, destroyed the Dark Brotherhood and the Volkihar vampires but his life would end by one well placed shot from a lowly bandit.

The irony of it all wasn't lost on him either. He'd survived the Eugenics Wars and his reawakening some 200 years later only to die in some alternate reality he'd put himself in by mistake. A part of him wasn't surprised his life would end like this.

Khan sighed even though it caused a sharp pain to sting his lungs. It was getting harder to breathe.

"I've done everything." He choked as he sat back against the lower wall. He tilted his head back to get an upside down view of the statue. He thought back on how he had denied the existence of the Daedric princes and the lore of Skyrim. It wasn't until he'd faced Nocturnal Molag Bal, and Hermaeus Mora did he finally concede to the idea. The Skaal had paid the price in the end and Mora had given him news her would never come to terms with. "They are dead." He knew better not to entirely trust the Daedra at its word but after seven years of searching, he'd only come up with mostly empty cryotubes. The soldiers of Skyrim's Civil War thought they were involved with the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire and were wrongfully punished for it.

Anger surged through his rapidly fading blood until the beast spirit within him started to stir. It called out through the blood bond with his shield siblings of the Companions to let them know of his last moments in Nirn.  

His gaze drifted to the steps of Jorrvaskr knowing that even if they were in the warmth of the mead hall, they would not make it in time. The chill of death had started to claim his hands as well as his legs. He no longer felt their weight, only the small stones from the lower wall sliding down the back of his neck until his head rested on the cobblestone pathway.  The small part of him that had given in to adopting some of Skyrim's orphans also hoped they would not be the ones to find him like this come the early hours of Skyrim's bright sun. 

Even though Khan was unable to open his eyes at the sound of metal scuffling beside his head, he knew, the damn Daedra had found one last way to make him suffer. Vilkas' scent soothed some of the sting that the other man had caused in an effort to hold him to his armor clad chest. 

In his final moment, a warmth splattered across his cheeks.


End file.
